JUNG'S FAMILY
by Foo Loo
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dijodohkan dengan gurunya Jung Yunho dan memiliki 3 orang anak. bagaimana kehidupannya ? YUNJAE BL YAOI UPDATE CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Jung's Family**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Disclaimer : yunpa milik jaemma, jaemma milik yunpa, Jung Yong Jae Jung Juni Jung Yong Hwa hanya milik author**

**Warning 's: yaoi, boys love, incest, abal,jelek**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

"Jae kau umma jodohkan dengan anak sahabat umma"

"Mwooo"

"Saya bersedia"

"Yun aku hamil"

"MWO . Bagaimana bisa? kita baru melakukannya sekali"

"Iya sekali tapi lima ronde . Dan semuanya kau keluarkan didalam"

"Pihak sekolah yang tahu hanya kepala sekolah saja. Jadi kau tenang saja jae"

"Jaejoong-shi apa benar kalau kau sedang hamil?"

"Yun satu sekolah sudah tahu kalau aku hamil. Ottokhe?"

"Yu yunh...appo... perutku... sakit sekali"

"ASTAGA Jae kau berdarah"

"Namanya Jung Yong Jae"

"Hooeek hooek Yunh sepertinya aku hamil lagi"

"Bagaimana kalau Jung Juni? Terdenagr cantik ani?"

"Yun bagaimana jika aku hamil lagi?"

"Kali ini giliranku yang memberi nama. Jung Yong Hwa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : gimana gimana ? pasti jelek**

**tiap chapternya bakal diceritain gimana anak2 jaemma lahir . satu chapter satu anak. **

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Jung's Family**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Disclaimer : yunpa milik jaemma, jaemma milik yunpa, Jung Yong Jae Jung Juni Jung Yong Hwa hanya milik author**

**Warning 's: yaoi, boys love, incest, abal,jelek**

**a/n : ahhh bener bener ga nyangka reviewnya baka banyak banget. mian updatenya tidak sesuai yg diharapkan. Tadinya mau update hari sabtu tapi karena modem yang minta dibakar lagi eror dan baru bener sekarang jadi baru bisa update sekarang. Mian juga cerita ini sangat membosankan.**

**Happy reading**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER I : THE WEDDING**

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Aduh lama sekali sih. Aku sudah capek menunduk dan pura-pura membaca. kalian bertanya kenapa aku melakukan itu? Karena aku takut dipanggil kedepan untuk mengerjakan soal Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kim Jaejoong"

Deg. Tuhkan namaku dipanggil. Bagaimana ini?

"N-ne soengsengnim?"

"Maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal no 5"

Aku melirik Junsu. Dia menggelengkan kepala dengan tatapan menyesalnya. Aish bagaimana ini?

"Palli!"

"U-uh" Tidak ada pilihan lain aku harus maju.

Dihadapanku sudah ada papan tulis dan tanganku sudah memegang kapur sangat erat. Rasanya kapur itu akan hancur.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan soal ini. Aku tidak mengeti sama sekali. Rasanya aku mau menangis. Umma.

"Wae Jaejoong-ah? kenapa tidak dikerjakan?"

"Mi-mianhae Yunho Soengsengnim aku tidak mengerti" Aku menundukan kepala takut melihat mata musang yang menatapku tajam seakan bisa mengeluarkan laser itu#ummalebaybangetdeh#plakk.

"Mangkannya kalau saya sedang menjelaskan perhatikan kedepan. Jangan menunduk dan pura-pura membaca"

Hee bagaimana dia bisa tau. Gawat aku pasti dihukum.

"Kau tau hukaman untuk anak yang bermain-main dikelasku Jae?" Tanyanya mengintimidasiku.

Ku beranikan menatap wajahnya. Sebenarnya Yunho soengsengnim sangat tampan tapi entah kenapa hari ini wajanya menyeramkan sekali.

"Membersihkan lapangan sekolah?" Kulihat dia mengangguk. Omaigat lapangan sekolah ini kan sangat luas. Dan aku harus membersihkannya seorang diri? Yang benar saja.

"Ne siapa lagi yang tidak mengerti pelajaran saya?"

Mwo lihat hampir setengah kelas mengacungkan tangan. Lihat wajahnya, matanya yang sipit seakan- akan keluar. Hahaha aku ingin sekali tertawa tapi takut dia mengamuk. Suruh siapa mengajar dengan tampang sangat mengerikan begitu(bayangin yunpa kalo lagi bete ga ketemu istri) seperti beruang sembelit.

"Ck baiklah sekarang kalian ku maafkan. Sekarang perhatikan saya akan menjelaskan lagi. Jae kau kembali ketempat dudukmu"

Jaejoong POV end

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari melawati gerbang rumahnya. Mengabaikan scurity dan maid -sedang menyiram tanaman- yang menyapanya.

Braakk. Jaejoong membuka pintunya tanpa berprikepintuan.

"HAELMONIII" Teriak Jaejoong membahana kesetiap sudut rumah.

"Ada apa Jaejoong-ah?" Umma Jaejoong muncul dari arah dapur.

"Haelmoni mana umma? Joongie kangen sudah lama tidak bertemu" Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak ummanya.

"Joongie kau lupa kalau haelmoni sudah meninggal dua bulan lalu?"

Mata doe Jaejoong langsung berkaca-kaca. Satu kedipan mata, air matanya akan jatuh. Bahkan dia lupa kalau yang menyuruhnya pulang cepat adalah ummanya -dengan alasan neneknya datang kerumah-. Heechul-ummanya Jaejoong- menyeret anaknya duduk disofa.

"Jae sebelum haelmoni meninggal. Beliau meminta sesuatu padamu. Kau mau memenuhi semua permintaan haelmoni kan?" Heechul menatap Jaejoong memelas.

"Pasti umma. Joongie akan mengabulkan semua permintaan haelmoni" Jaejoong mengangguk antusias tidak menyadari seringaian ummanya.

"Kau janji?" Tanya Heechul mamastikan tetap dengan seringaiannya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Jae, kau umma jodohkan dengan anak sahabat umma"

"Ne... MWOO" Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat mendengar perkataan ummanya.

"Kau akan menikah tiga hari lagi dengan anak keluarga Jung" Jelas Heechul seulas senyum kemenangan tersungging dibibirnya. Rencananya berhasil sempurna. Tidak salah mengguunakan ibunya sebagai alasan. Sungguh jahat dirimu Ny. Kim memanfaatkan orang yang sudah meninggal.

"Nah sekarang kau istirahat ne" Setelah itu Heechul pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian yang tampak sedang berpikir keras. Dahinya berkerut Dan sesekali bibirnya bergerak-gerak imut. 'Jung? ko sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya ya. Tapi siapa Dan dimana? Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batin Jaejoong.

Jae kau sangat pelupa. Bahkan kau tidak ingat tadi pagi baru saja berhadapan dengan seorang Jung? ckckck

.

.

.

.

Gereja mewah bernuansa putih dengan bunga dan pita berwarna merah menghiasi setiap sudut gedung. Para tamu undangan sudah memenuhi kursi yang disediakan saling berbisik mengagumi dekorasi yang indah. Di depan altar sudah berdiri pendeta yang siap memimpin jalannya acara. Dihadapan pastur berdiri seorang namja tampan menggunakan kemeja putih dan dasi silver dibalut tuxedo hitam. Sangat tampan.

Kalian bertanya dimana mempelai wanitanya? Mari kita lihat.

"Umma Joongie ga mau pake gaun!" ujar Jaejoong memandang dirinya lewat cermin. Yang memantulkan sosok seorang namja dengan gaun putih yang sangat pas dibadannya. Rambutnya yang hitam sebahu sangat kontras dengan kulit dan gaunnya. Bibirnya yang merah alami menambah kecantikan namja ini.

"Tidak bisa chagi. Kau mempelai wanitanya dan kau terlihat sangat cantik menggunakan gaun itu" jelas Heechul yang sama cantiknya dengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie namja umma. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang memakai gaun" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya membuatnya tampak imut.

"Karena kau bisa hamil Jae, jadi kau yang menjadi istri. Lagipula kau tidak cocok untuk menjadi suami"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau dia jelek? bagaimana kalau ternyata dia hitam, cebol, dan giginya tonggos? Joongie ga mau~" Jaejoong merengek mengguncang lengang Heechul manja.

"Itu kan salahmu saat akan bertemu malah pingsan" Heechul menyeringai.

"Sudah jangan bahas itu memalukan" Pipi Jaejoong disinggahi semburat merah.

**FLASHBACK**

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar orang tuanya. Ia berencana mengajak ummanya itu belanja bahan masakan. Heechul pasti dengan senang hati menemani anaknya ini. Sama seperti Jaejoong, Heechul adalaha seorang penggila belanja.

Jaejoong sudah sampai didepan kamar orangtuanya. Ketika akan mengetuk pintu, Jaejoong mendengar suara ummanya sedang berbicara dengan appanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Anak itu sangat bodoh. Sangat gampang dibohongi. Dugaan ku benar dia akan melakukan apapun jika berhubungan dengan haelmoninya" suara Heechul terdengar dengan kekehan yang menyeramkan.

"Chullie-ah, kau jangan keterlaluan. Bagaimana kalau nanti Joongie tidak bahagia?" suara Hankyung-suami Heechul- terdengar sangat lembut sangat berbeda dengan istrinya.

"Pilihanku tak mungkin salah. Ia pasti akan menjadi suami yang sangat mencintai Joongie"

Braakk

Jaejoong membuka kasar pintu kamar.

"Umma tega! Umma membohongi Joongie! Joongie membatalkan perjodohan ini!" Jaejoong menatap ummanya tajam dengan bibir yang dipoutkan berniat menggertak tapi nyatanya ia malah terlihat imut.

"Hiks Yaebo lihat anak kita lebih sayang haelmoninya dari pada ummanya hiks" Heechul menghambur kepelukan Hankyung dan menangis.

"Bu-bukan begitu umma" mata Jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca. Mukanya memerah menahan tangis, "J-joongie sayang sama umma HUWEEE" Dan tangis Jaejoong pun akhirnya pecah. Jaejoong berlari kepelukan appanya.

Hankyung hanya bisa mengelus rambut istri dan anaknya yang berada dipelukannya. Hankyung benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Heechul sampai pura-pura menangis demi menjodohkan ananya.

"J-joongie hiks kalau kau menyayangi umma hiks kau harus menikah" ucap Heechul masih terisak.

"N-ne umma Joongie hiks mau menikah. Hiks maafkan Joongie. Joongie sayang umma" ucap Jaejoong polos.

"Kajja kita harus bergerak cepat. Kau membuang waktu dengan menangis" Heechul menarik Jaejoong berdiri.

"E-eh kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong memandang polos ummanya.

"Tentu saja mempersiapkanmu. Kajja" Heechul menarik Jaejoong kekamarnya. Heechul langsung menyerbu lemari yang ada disana. Mengeluarkan pakaian yang sekiranya cocok.

"Mempersiapkan untuk apa umma?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti perbuatan ummanya.

"Tentu saja untuk mempersiapkan pertemuanmu dengan calon suamimu" ucap Heechul tetap mengaduk-aduk lemari.

"Ooh... Mwoo? Sekaranag umma? Tapi Joongie belum siap" Jaejoong tampak panik.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Jae" Heechul menyerahkan satu stel baju ke Jaejoong, "cepat ganti! umma akan tunggu dibawah. Ingat jangan lama-lama" Heechul pun keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Tidak punya pilihan lain Jaejoong segera mengganti bajunya.

Jaejoong menuruni tangga. Dan menghampiri umma dan appanya yang berada diruang tamu.

"Omo uri Jaejoong sangat cantik oeh" Heechul memeluk erat dan mencium gemas wajah Jaejoong. Walaupun Heechul kejam dan egois tapi ia tidak bisa tahan jika melihat anaknya yang tampak cantik dan manis begini.

Jaejoong menggunakan kaos V neck berwarna pink pucat dengan lengan sampai siku dan celana jins yang membalut ketat kaki jenjangnya.

Tok...Tok...Tok

"Ah sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Ayo Jae buka pintunya" Heechul melepas pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong mendekati pintu.

Keringat dingin mulai melanda Jaejoong. Tangannya gemetar memegang kenop pintu. Berkali-kali ia menengok kebelakang yang dibalas seyuman maut ummanya. Seyum yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Cklek. Pintu sudah terbuka. Jaejoong menunduk dan menarik pintu perlahan. Tiga pasang kaki terlihat. Dua pasang memakai celana yang dipastikan itu kaki calon mertua dan calon suaminya. Satu pasang menngunakan gaun berwarna merah darah yang terlihat sangat lembut.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya pucat dan perutnya melilit. Ia belum siap untuk bertemu pandang dengan calon suaminya. Dan...

Bruukk

Jaejoong pingsan dengan sukses dihadapan calon mertua dan calon suaminya ini.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

Pintu gereja terbuka. Jaejoong yang digandeng appanya berjalan perlahan menuju altar dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. Setelah sampai didepan altar, Hankyung menyerahkan tangan Jaejoong untuk digenggam mempelai pria.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kekanan guna melihat calon suaminya. Dalam hati Jaejoong berdoa habis-habisan semoga calon suaminya ini tidak seperti bayangannya yang hitam cebol dan tonggos.

Pandangan Jaejoong dan calon suaminya bertemu. Calon suami tersenyum sangat tampan. Jaejoong melihatnya tanpa ekspresi.

Satu kedipan mata. Tidak ada reaksi

Dua kedipan mata. Tidak ada reaksi

Tiga kedipan mata. Tidak ada reaksi

Empat kedipan mata. Mata bulat Jaejoong membesar. Mulutnya membuka menutup tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. "Y-Yun-ho soe-seng-nim?" Jaejoong terbata menatap lekat mata musang Yunho yang masih terseyum.

"Bisa kita mulai acaranya?" ujar pendeta yang dibalas anggukan Yunho.

Sang pendeta menatap Yunho, "Apakah kau Jung Yunho bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu disaat suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan?

"Saya bersedia" jawab Yunho mantap dan tenang. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang gelisah. Keringat dingin mulai keluar padahal ruangan gerja cukup dingin.

Sang pendeta menatap Jaejoong, "Apakah kau Kim Jaejoong bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang balas memandangnya dengan seyum yang masih setia bertengger diwajah tampannya. Jaejoong memandang appanya yang menatapnya terseyum bahagia. Berpindah menatap ummanya yang terenyum seolah mengatakan 'cepat jawab atau kau tidak akan melihat matahari terbenam'. Jaejoong yang melihat seyuman maut ummanya segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah sang pendeta.

"S-saya bersedia"

Sang Pendeta tersenyum, "You may kiss your bride"

Yunho mengubah posisinya sehingga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Yunho mulai mendekatkan diri kearah Jaejoong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan Yunho melingkar dipinggang ramping Jaejoong dan wajahnya ditundukan sejajar wajah Jaejoong.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu Jae" Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong. Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dipelukannya.

"M-mwo mmph" Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dan sedikit memagutnya. Jaejoong hanya membelalakan matanya berharap ini cepat berakhir.

Jangan berharap terlalu banyak Jae, justru ini baru permulaan. Harimu yang sesengguhnya baru akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**a/n : pendek ya? Tadinya mau buat sampe jaemma hamil tapi kayanya bakal panjang banget. O iya maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Jung's Family**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Disclaimer : yunpa milik jaemma, jaemma milik yunpa, Jung Yong Jae Jung Juni Jung Yong Hwa hanya milik author**

**Warning 's: yaoi, boys love, incest, abal,jelek**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happ Reading**

**CHAPTER II : SARANGHAE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggunakan piyama yang diberi ummanya- memandang bintang dari atas balkon kamarnya yang baru. Setelah acara pernikahan dan menjamu tamu undangan. Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya yang baru dengan Yunho. Menghela nafas, tidak menyangka kehidupannya berubah secepat ini. Padahal ia masih ingin merasakan indahnya masa sekolah secara normal.

Greep. Deg deg deg.

Jaejoong merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangnya dan deru nafas di sekitar lehernya.

"Soe-seng-nim?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Ehm ne Boo" jawab Yunho masih setia bernafas di perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Wangi yang mulai saat ini diklaim sebagai wangi favoritnya.

"Soengsenim sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong merasa risih dengan perbuatan Yunho yang bernafas di lehernya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu Boo" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya" dan jangan panggil aku soengsengnim. Panggil aku Yunho ne?"

"Ne Y-yunho tapi leher Joongie jangan dicium gelii" Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubunya yang dibalas pelukan yang lebih erat oleh Yunho.

"Wae? aku kan hanya minta malam pertamaku" balas Yunho enteng masih menciumi leher Jaejoong.

"M-MWOO" Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho kasar dan menghadap suaminya. Mata bulatnya membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baeu saja didengarnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sampai telinga.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda Jae" Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Sesekali terkekeh mendengar helaan nafas Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah mendengar kekehan Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman di peluk Yunho seperti ini. Rasa hangat yang ditawarkan tubuh Yunho sangat sanyang untuk dilewatkan. Jaejoong memejamkan mata menikmati pelukan Yunho.

"Jae kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Yunho menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Hem karena umma yang meminta?" jawab Jaejoong tidak menyadari seseorang kecewa karena jawabannya, "kalau Yunho?"

"Tentu saja karena mencintaimu" Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong sehingga menghadapnya.

"E-eh kenapa? kita kan baru bertemu hari ini"

"Kau lupa kalau aku gurumu hah. Aku sudah mengetahui perjodohan ini sejak tiga tahun lalu. Mangkannya aku melamar menjadi guru disekolahmu untuk mengawasi calon istriku" Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong membuat yang ditatap merasa tak nyaman.

"Mian Joongie belum bisa menjawab" ujar Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mencintaiku" Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong mempertemukan mata musangnya dengan mata doe istrinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata siap merasakan bibir istrinya untuk kedua kalinya. Hidungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan hidung milik istrinya. Tapi sebelum bibir mereka bertemu-

"Yunnie kenapa menutup mata? Kalau ngantuk tidurnya jangan sambil berdiri nanti jatuh" ujar Jaejoong polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ne aku ngantuk dan akan tidur" jawab Yunho jelas sekali kesal dengan kepolosan istrinya itu.

Jaejoong hanya memandang punggung Yunho -yang dilapisi piyama bercorak sama dengan punyanya- menjauhinya dan tidur memunggunginya. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho berbicara dengan nada kesal? Dia kan tidak salah, kalau tidur sambil berdiri bisa jatuh. Tidak Mau ambil pusing, Jaejoong pun tidur disebalah Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari pagi masuk melalui celah tirai jendela membangunkan sosok tampan yang masih berlindung dibawah selimutnya. Jung Yunho -namja tampan itu- mengerjapkan matanya merasa tergangu dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Yunho meraba-raba tempat disebelahnya. Kosong. Yunho langsung mendudukan dirinya dan membuka lebar matanya guna memastikan jika tempat disebelahnya benar-benar kosong. Tanpa babibu Yunho turun dari tempat tidur dan mengecek kekamar mandi berharap istrinya ada disana. Tapi hasilnya nihil, isrtrinya itu tidak ada.

Yunho tampak panik. Takut jika istrinya kabur. Dengan cepat Yunho keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan, siapa tau istrinya belum jauh. Tapi rencananya batal ketika tercium wangi roti bakar dari arah dapur. Yunho berlari kecil kearah dapur dan menemukan istrinya sedang menata piring berisikan roti bakar dan selai berbagai rasa.

Yunho tersenyum. Berjakan perlahan dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Yunho tersenyum menatap yang dibalas senyuman manis Jaejoong.

"Uhm Yunho tidak apakan hari ini kita sarapan roti bakar saja? tidak ada apapun dikulkas" ternyata Jaejoong dari tadi menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan suaminya. Ah sungguh istri yang baik hati.

"Ne Boo. Dengan memandangmu saja sudah membuatku kenyang" Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang dikerucutkan mendengar perkataan Yunho.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan mendorong suaminya itu duduk, "Sudah jangan menngombal. Cepat habiskan dan kita belanja" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya didepan Yunho dengan bibir mengkerucut dan muka yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jangan mengkerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu Boo, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu" Yunho kembali menggoda Jaejoong, berharap Jaejoong yang kembali merona. Tapi nyatanya Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan seketika berubah menatapnya horror.

"Yu-Yunho mau membunuh Jaejoong? Yunho kanibal?" Jaejoong bersiap kabur tapi tangannya keburu dicekal Yunho. Jaejoong memberontak berusaha melepaskan cekalan Yunho.

"Aku hanya bercanda Jae. Aku masih manusia normal" ujar Yunho mencoba membuat Jaejoong tenang.

"Jinja? Yunho gak bohong?" tanya Jaejoong masih tidak percaya. Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ketika Jaejoong mulai tenang, Yunho melepaskan cengkramannya, membiarkan Jaejoong kembali duduk dan melanjutkan sarapan.

Sesekali Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan waspada. Hah kau terlalu polos Jae.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di supermarket. Jaejoong asyik memindahkan barang-barang yang dikiranya perlu kedalam troli yang dibawa Yunho. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan kagum untuk mereka berdua. Siapa yang tidak kagum melihat namja tampan dengan namja cantik. Sungguh serasi.

"Oh ya Yun, apa yang harus aku katakan pada penggemarmu besok disekolah? Aku tidak mau dikeroyok pengemarmu yang brutal" Jaejoong bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya dikeroyok fans Girl Yunho yang sangat banyak itu.

"Hanya kepala sekolah yang mengetahui pernikahan kita. Lagi pula aku masih mengajar, aku akan pastikan tidak ada yang berani menyentuhmu" Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong.

Mereka berjalan menuju kasir. Jaejoong mengeluarkan barang-barang dari troli dibantu Yunho. Setelah membayar, Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju parkiran. Tapi sebelum mencapai parkiran, seorang wanita genit memanggil Yunho.

"Jae kau duluan kemobil ya" bisik Yunho, menyadari wanita genit yang ternyata muridnya itu berjalan kearah mereka.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan langsung berjalan menjauhi Yunho. Jangan lupa bibir yang dipoutkan. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal melihat Yunho mengobrol dengan wanita genit itu.

Mata Jaejoong berbinar melihat boneka gajah yang besar di toko sebrang jalan. Ah sudah lama Jaejoong mengingikan boneka gajah yang besar tapi ummanya selalu melarangnya. Ini kesempatan emas, sekarang sudah tidak ada umma dirumanya, pikir Jaejoong. Langsung saja Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan parkiran Dan hendak menyebrang. Tapi, karena terlalu senag Jaejoong tidak memperhatikan mobil yang melaju kencang menujunya.

Grepp. Yunho menarik Jaejoong tepat ketika Mobil itu akan menabarak Jaejoong.

"Kalau menyebrang hati-hati dong" ujar Yunho tenang dan menarik tangan Jaejoong, "Memangnya kau mau kemana Boo?"

Jaejoong tidak berani memandang Yunho. Tangannya menunjuk toko boneka disebrang, "Joongie mau beli boneka gajah disana"

"Araso. Kajja" Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menyebrang.

Deg deg deg.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Mukanya menghangat dan ada rasa nyaman yang enggan umtuk dilepaskan. apa artinya Jaejoong sudah menyukai Yunho?

.

.

.

.

"Boo, kau marah?" tanya Yunho. Semenjak pulang dari supermarket Jaejoong memang menjadi pendiam. Kalau ditanya pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Dan jangan lupakan bibir merahnya yang dikerucutkan, membuat seorang Jung Yunho harus menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong.

"Ani" Balas Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau bilang. Kau turun disini tak apakan?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas anggukan masih tanpa menatap Yunho. Yunho sengaja tidak mengantar Jaejoong sampai sekolah karena tidak mau membuat warga sekolah curiga jika melihat Jaejoong dari mobilnya.

Ketika Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu mobil, Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan memajukan dirinya hingga jaraknya dengan Jaejoong hanya terpaut 5 cm. Jaejoong menundukan mukanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang. Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati semoga Yunho tidak mendengar detak jantungnya.

Yunho mendongakan wajah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata musang Yunho karena pesonanya. Yunho semakin memperpendek jarak hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Cup.

"Mmmh Yun-mmnnh" Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya Yunho akan menciumnya seperti ini. Lidah Yunho mulai menjulur menyapa bibir Jaejoong, meminta akses masuk. Karena tidak ada respon akhirnya Yunho menggigit lembut bibir Jaejoong.

"Aaahh" Jaejoong membuka sedikit bibirnya yang tidak disia-siakan oleh Yunho. Yunho memasukan bibirnya mengabsen gigi putih Jaejoong dan sesekali menyentuh langit-langit mulut Jaejoong yang menghasilkan lenguhan Jaejoong. Yunho terus mengecap bibir Jaejoong mencoba mengingat manisnya mulut Jaejoong walaupun yang dicium sudah meronta karena kehabisan nafas.

"Hah hhah" Jaejoong langsung memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Jaejoong merasa ada perasaan hangat dihatinya ketika Yunho menciumnya tadi. Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang balas memandangnya hangat.

"Saranghae" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah, "Mian" ucapnya lirih.

"Ne aku mengerti. Jangan marah lagi ne? Jja cepat keluar kau bisa terlambat" ujar Yunho pengertian. Yunho memang tidak mau memaksakan cintanya yang sudah tiga tahun semenjak mengenal Jaejoong sebagai murid dan guru.

.

.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya disebelah Junsu yang sedang ngobrol dengan Changmin yang duduk didepannya. Melihat Jaejoong yang datang dengan wajah tertunduk dan warnanya yang merah membuat Changmin tersenyum dan menngodanya.

"Hyung kau kenapa tampak lesu oeh? Apa Yunho soengsengnim malakukannya dengan kasar?" goda Changmin yang dibalas tatapan polos oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Changmin Dan Junsu memang mengetahui pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho karena selain mereka sahabat Jaejoong tapi juga ayah mereka adalah kolega bisnis Yunho. Ya Yunho memang direktur dari Jung Corp. Lalu kenapa ia susah-susah menjadi guru? tentu saja untuk mengawasi calon istrinya ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong disentuh naja atau yoeja lain selain dirinya. Posesif huh.

"Kasar? Yunho tidak pernah kasar dengan Joongie. Dia sangat baik" Jaejoong sedikit tidak terima suaminya dikatakan kasar.

Changmin menepuk jidatnya, "Aish bukan itu maksudku saat kalian melakukan hubungan suami istri" Changmin berbisik ketika mengatakan hubungan suami istri. Bisa gawat kan kalau teman yang lain mendengarnya. Bisa-bisa dia dikira mesum walaupun memang mesum sih.

"HUBUNGAN SUAMI ISTRI" Jaejoong dan Junsu dengan polosnya teriak membuat semua teman sekelas menatap mereka curiga.

"Aish kecilkan suara kalian. Lihat semua jadi memandang kita" Changmin menundukan kepalanya mencoba menghindar dari tatapan teman sekelasnya. Walaupun dia tau percuma tidak ada salahnya mencobakan?

"Ah ne" Jaejoong mulai berbisik, "tapi apa maksudmu dengan hubungan suami istri? Enak saja aku belum melakukannya" wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Jadi kau belum melakukannya hyung?" tanya Junsu polos sambil mengerjapakan matanya.

"Tentu saja belum" Jaejoong menatap mereka serius mencoba meyakinkan, " Yunho bilang dia akan menungguguku sampai aku mencintai dia"

"So sweet. Aku juga mau mempunyai suami seperti Yunho soengsengnim" Junsu memekik dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Jadi apa kau sudah mencintai Yunho soengsengnim?" Changmin memajukan dirinya ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir terlihat dari alisnya yang berkerut. Ia jadi ingat ketika Yunho memegang tangan dan menciumnya ada rasa hangat menyapa hatinya. Apa artinya dia sudah mencintai Yunho?

"Molla. Tapi aku merasa kesal ketika Yunho berbicara dengan yoeja lain dan merasa hangat dan nyaman ketika Yunho memegang tanganku dan me-menciumku" wajah Jaejoong sudah benar-benar merah.

"Hahaha itu artinya kau sudah mulai mencintainya hyung. Hahaha" Changmin tertawa puas mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Tapi kan aku baru menikah 2 hari yang lalu"

"Jangan meremehkan cinta hyung. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja tanpa memandang bulu, bahkan hanya dengan melihat cara penulisannya saja kau bisa jatuh cinta" ujar Junsu sok bijak yang dibalas anggukan oleh Changmin.

Obrolan mereka terputus ketika bel berbunyi dan Key soengsengnim datang. selama pelajaran Jaejoong tidak konsen mengingat perkataan Junsu. Jadi benar dia sudah mencintai Yunho? Ahh Jaejoong jadi pusing sendiri memikirkan itu. Lebih baik dia pastikan dulu perasaannya. Bisa saja kan dia hanya merasa hangat karena Yunho baik kepadanya kan?

.

.

.

.

Tiga namja nampak sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Namja jangkung dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata terlihat sibuk melahap semangkuk bulgogi ke tiganya. Namja imut sedang sibuk dengan handphonya yang terkadang tersenyum sendiri dan wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba. Sedangkan namja ketiga yang terlihat sangat cantik sedang celingukan seperti mencari seseorang mengabaikan nasi goreng yang sudah dingin.

"Ehm hyung kau tidak memakan nasi gorengmu?" namja jangkung itu nampak telah menghabiskan bulgoginya dan sekarang tengah mengincar nasi gorenag namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa boleh untukku?" Changmin memandang Jaejoong penuh harap yang lagi-lagi tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gomawo hyung. Shiapha yhang shedhang khau chari hyung?" Tanya Changmin dengan mulut penuh nasi goreng- yang bingung melihat kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Changmin-ah telan dulu makananmu" bentak Junsu yang sepertinya sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang sedang kau cari hyumg? Dan kau pantat bebek, sebenarnya kau sedang chatting dengan siapa hah? sudah seminggu kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila" Changnin berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Bletakk.

Junsu memukul kepala Changmin, "Ya! bicaralah yang sopan! aku hyungmu" Junsu menatap kesal Chanmin, "Ne hyung kuperhatikan kau dari tadi celingukan, kau mencari siapa?" tatapan Junsu berubah ketika berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

"Ck Su-ie memangnya kau memperhatikanku? ku lihat dari tadi kau asik dengan Handphonemu" Jaejoong menatap malas Junsu, "dari tadi aku tidak melihat Yunho dimeja khusus guru"

"Yunho soengsengnimkan memang tidak pernah makan dikantin. Masa kau yang istrinya tidak tahu sih" ucap Junsu membalas menatap malas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemana suaminya itu. Memangnya tidak lapar? padahalkan tadi sarapannya tidak banyak. Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang berduan dengan fansnya. Ah prasangka itu membuat Jaejoong kesal.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di kedai ramen. Saat pulang sekolah Jaejoong memaksa Yunho untuk makan malam di kedai ramen. Padahal Yunho lebih menyukai masakan Jaejoong, tapi karena Jaejoong mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya dengan setengah terpakasa Yunho pun menyetujuinya.

Jaejoong tampak sangat bersemangat memakan ramennya tidak mempedulikan asap yang mengepul tanda ramen masih panas yang bisa membuat lidahnya terbakar. Yunho yang melihat hanya menggelengkan kepala, sesekali mengusap bibir Jaejoong yang belepotan.

"Emm Yunho-ah tadi saat istirahat kau kemana? aku tidak melihatmu dikantin" Jaejoong yang sudah menghabiskan setengah ramennya mengingat kejadian tadi siang dikantin dan menanyakannya berharap prasangkanya tidak benar.

"Aku memang tidak pernah makan dikantin Boo. Murid-murid suka membuatkanku bekal, jadi ya aku makan saja. Kan sayang kalau dibuang" Yunho melihat ada kekecewaan dimata Jaejoong saat dia mengatakan itu. Apa dia boleh berharap kalau Jaejoong mulai membuka hatinya?

"Oh" Jaejoong hanya menggumam tidak niat. Dia kembali melanjutkan makannya walaupun sebenaernya nafsu makannya sudah hilang. Hatinya sakit seperti ditusuk jarum ketika Yunho menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri melihat kotak bekal ditangannya. Ya ia membuatkan bekal untuk Yunho. Ia tidak rela suaminya memakan makanan buatan yoeja-yoeja itu.

Setelah semalaman berpikir Jaejoong menetapkan kalau dirinya memang sedang cemburu. Dan dia sudah sudah tahu alasan kenapa jantungnya selalu berdebar ketika Yunho memegang tangannya atau memeluknya. Dan kenapa ia merasa sangat senang seperti ada kembang apai yang meledak, di hatinya terasa hangat dan nyaman ketika Yunho mengatakan cintanya. Dan kenapa hatinya sakit saat meliahat Yunho berdekatan dengan yoeja.

Dan jawaban kenapa ia merasakan itu semua karena ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho, suaminya yang sangat tampan. Ia juga memutuskan akan mengatakan perasaanya saat pulang sekolah. Ia tidak akan Yunho digrepe-grepe yoeja-yoeja genit lagi. Tidak akan pernah!

Yunho membuka pintu mobil membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedari tadi memang berada didalam mobil, menunggu Yunho yang mengambil berkas yang tertinggal dikamar.

Yunho langsung mengendarai mobilnya karena mereka sudah akan terlambat. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara. Jaejoong yang pikirannya dipenuhi dengan bagaimana dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Yunho.

Yunho memberhentikan mobilnya ditempat kemaren ia menurunkan Jaejoong. Yunho mendekatkan dirinya akan menciun Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong menahan pundaknya, Yunho menatap heran Jaejoong yang menundukan kepalanya Dan menyodorkan kotak bekal tepat diwajah Yunho.

"Kau tidak boleh makan bekal yang diberikan fansmu lagi. Aku sudah membuatkan bekal jadi kau harus memakannya!" Jaejoong mengatakannya cepat masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Cupp.

Yunho melongo sangat tidak menyangka Jaejoong menciumnya walau hanya dipipi. Sedangkan pelaku penciuman sudah kabur dengan muka merah sampai telinga.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah setengah jam menunggu Yunho ditempat biasa ia turun dari mobil tapi orang yang bersangkutan tidak muncul juga. Jaejoong benar-benar kesal. Ia kan mau mengatakan perasaanya pada Yunho sekarang. Aish dasar Yunho pabbo.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mencari Yunho disekolah. Jaejoong bergegas ke ruang guru, dia tidak Mau moodnya rusak.

Brakk.

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruang guru. Berniat untuk memarahi suaminya dan menyeretnya pulang. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa mengatakan apapun melihat adegan didepannya. Suaminya, Jung Yunho sedang memeluk Go Ahra teman sekelasnya. Tanpa buang waktu Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong berlari sambil menangis menghempaskan peukan yoeja itu dan segera berlari menyusul Jaejoong. Tidak mempedulikan Ahra yang meneriaki namanaya. Yang sekarang ada dipikrannya hanya Jaejoong. Pasti namja cantik itu salah paham. Yunho pabbo semua orang pasti salah paham melihat posisimu tadi.

"JAE!" Yunho berteriak ketika melihat Jaejoong sudah menaiki taksi. Yunho lansung berlari keparkiran dan menggendarai mobilnya mengejar taksi yang membawa Jaejoong.

Taksi yang membawa Jaejoong berhenti didepan rumanhya. Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya asal. Yunho berlari masuk dan mendengar tangisan dari kamarnya. Jaejoong pasti disana.

Brakk.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya dan melihat gundukan besar dibawah selimut yang bergetar. Itu pasti Jaejoong yang sedang menangis. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk ditepi ranjang lalu membuka selimut perlahan. Wajah jaejoong memerah dan dipenuhi air mata. Sungguh Yunho tidak sanggup melihat orang dicintainya seperti ini. Hatinya remuk.

"Hiks Mau apa hiks kau kemari? ucap Jaejoong lirih ditengah isakkanya.

"Mian Jae kau salah paham" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong memberontok dan Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus membisikan kata maaf. Setelah dirasa Jaejoong mulai tenang, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya Dan menghapus air Mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dengar Jae, tadi itu hanya salah paham. Yoeja itu yang memeluku duluan. Kau percaya padaku?" Jaejoong yang melihat tatapan jujur dan penuh keyakinan dari Yunho akhirnya menganggukan kepala.

Yunho memeluk erat JaejoongJaejoong. "Saranghae" bisik Yunho.

"Nado saranghae" Jawab Jaejoong ikut berbisik. Wajahnya merah entah karena habis menangis atau malu.

Seketika Yunho melepaskan pelukannya tidak percaya dengan yang diucapkannya. Menatap lekat mata Jaejoong yang memerah mencari kebohongan. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Yunho ketika tidak menemukan kebohongan dimata Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Jaejoong sangat lembut. Setelah beberapa saat diam dengan bibir yang bersatu, Yunho mulai melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong yang dibalas lumatan ragu oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihat peluang besar tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Ciuman mereka bertambah panas seiring dengan tangan Yunho yang mulai membuka kancing seragam Jaejoong.

"Nghh" Jaejoong mendesah ketika Yunho berpindah menciumi sesekali menjilat leher Jaejoong dan tangan yang mulai membelai lembut dada Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho berangsur turun membuka zipper celana Jaejoong. Menemukan mainan yang sudah lama didambanya itu.

Malampun semakin panas disertai desahan-desahan Jaejoong yang semakin membuat Yunho bernafsu. Tidak peduli jika besok mereka harus kembali kesekolah. Dan tidak peduli akan pintu rumah yang belum tertutup.

TBC

**a/n : hahahaha. Gimana ? udah panjang kan kan.**

**Maaf banget ga bisa update sesuai yng diinginkan. Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk meriview. Author sangat terharu*mewek di pelukan umma jae#digorok appa**

**REVIEW NE ?**


End file.
